No other
by Aliashinigami
Summary: Es la primera vez que hago esto, según Dúo es la mejor forma de ir a una cita un 14 de febrero; no entiendo como puede ser eso posible. 01x02


Bueno, tuve algunos extraños detalles que siento que me faltaron corregir, pero como era un drabble se me hizo complicado xDD

Este es mi primer Drabble que escribo, siendo sincera ando nerviosa jajajaja y bueno fue fácil y al mismo tiempo no... xD bueno intente lo que pude jajajaja

Drabble para la convocatoria de San Valentín de la página: . .

Categoría escodida: Sorpresa (aunque siento que tome varios temas sin querer...)

Declaimer: Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor.

**IMPORTANTE ACLARACIÓN**: No quiero ofender a nadie que ame el Kpop. Solo por si las dudas jej eje

Yo amo el K-pop en especial a Super Junior y también el anime.

**SEGUNDA ACLARACIÓN:** Escuchen y vean el vídeo No other de Super Junior para entender mejor este drabble nwn watch?v=kyyM5bvdVDY

**NO OTHER**

Es la primera vez que hago esto, según Dúo es la mejor forma de ir a una cita un 14 de febrero; no entiendo como puede ser eso posible. Y sigo sin entender como llegué hasta este punto; vestido informalmente y con dos boletos en mi mano izquierda para entrar al concierto de Super Junior. No... no entiendo como esto puede ser una cita. Las citas deberían ser formales: entregar una rosa, ir al cine, luego ir a cenar en un lujoso restaurante y al final una apasionada noche bajo las sábanas.

Se supone que sería así... sin embargo ahora me encuentro parado en una fila enorme para entrar a un concierto, lleno de fans del K-pop (obvio yo salgo volando sobre este tema) y con mi novio ignorándome, pues esta entretenido con unas chicas platicando sobre lo sensual que se verán sobre el escenario los 10 integrantes de Super Junior.

Sí... esta es la grandiosa cita que tanto esperaba...

—HEERO, YA VAMOS A ENTRAR, ¡OH DIOS MIO!—

Mi hermoso, estúpido y sensual Dúo Maxwell, alias mi novio, ese es el chico por el cual ahora mismo estoy entrando al concierto. Todo es por él.

—Ya viste Heero, el escenario se ve perfecto, debemos apurarnos para estar en las vallas, ellos pueden pasar y tal vez saludar, entonces...—

Su boca es perfecta para besarla, sus ojos violetas son como dos hermosas estrellas, y su larga y castaña trenza lo hace parecer una doncella. Su piel es tan suave que no podría dejar de acariciarla... Tan bello pero tan hablador. No entiendo cómo puede decir tantas palabras sin cansarse, eso lo hace único.

—... y con esta cámara tomare grandes fotos, pero espera debes intentar cargarme. Heero, HEERO, ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?—

—¿Eh? — rayos me distraje— Un poco... ya ves...—

—¡BAKA! Si no querías venir solo me hubieras dicho, así iría yo solo—

—Dúo—

Las luces se han apagado, miró como mi amado Dúo grita de emoción olvidándose de mi presencia y su enojo. Yo sólo observaba y seguía observando; de pronto escuche esa canción que Dúo venia tarareando desde hace una semana: _No other_. Inclusive me había enseñado el video y lo que decía la letra de la canción y era así como ahora me sentía. Entonces mire el escenario y vi una preciosa rosa azul, era la favorita de Dúo. Volteé a los lados viendo a los guardias de seguridad y sin falta salte la valla. Esa rosa debía tenerla, subí al escenario y cuando la tuve en mi mano me di cuenta que todos me estaban mirando, ni que decir Dúo tenía una cara de impresión. Simplemente alce la rosa y sonreí mirando esos ojos violetas...

—TE AMO DUO MAXWELL—

—Heero...—

Aunque no lo escuche sé que eso fue lo que dijo al mover sus labios

Y la cita termino con mi salida del escenario siendo la noticia del día y con una rosa en mi mano lista para ser entregada.

**FIN**

Qué les parecio?, jajaja un poco extraño no xD espero que a todos les haya gustado y bueno que puedo decir No other es una de mis canciones favoritas de Super Junior y es perfecta para San Valentín x3 Gracias a esta canción se me ocurrio este drabble xD

jejejeje kyaaaaaa disfruten mucho de su día del amor y la amistad jajajaja

Nos vemos jejejej


End file.
